Adoption
by Sourire Reveur
Summary: Bill réfléchit dans sa chambre d'hôtel.. mais qu'est ce qui le tracasse ? Ok, je suis une merde en résumés. xD. J'assume.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Tokio Hotel. Le groupe allemand le plus jeune à se faire connaître aussi bien et aussi rapidement. Moyenne d'âge, 19 ans. Beaucoup de controverses. Beaucoup de rumeurs. Et un groupe qui vit sa passion. Lui, va et viens dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Anxieux. Angoissé. Pourquoi avait- il fait ça??


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Un bébé.

Il avait désormais un bébé en charge.

Et pas une gamine de 3 ans. Non!

Une petite de 1 ans et demi.

Avec lui.

Dans son lit, en train de dormir.

Et à la regarder, il accélère.

Et tourne en rond de plus en plus vite. 1. 2. 3.

Il s'arrête.

Il a le tournis et il va se mettre à vomir.

Alors il s'assieds sur le lit.

Sûrement un peu trop brusquement.

Parce que la petite se réveille en sursaut.

Et se met à pleurer.

Alors il la prends dans ses bras.

"La… Calme- toi… je suis là… Rendors toi." Dit- il maladroitement.

Et la petite de le regarder avec ses beaux yeux sombres.

Elle le regarde.

Et lui fait son plus beau sourire.

Avant de bégayer le mot qui scellera son destin.

"Pa… pa…"

Lui, ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Il la regarde avec des yeux étonnés.

Elle l'a appelé papa.

Si elle le considère comme son papa, il ne peut pas la laisser.

Mais il est jeune. 18 ans.

Même beaucoup trop jeune pour être papa.

Et puis, quel avenir peut il lui offrir?

Celui de la fille d'une rock star??

Il est soucieux.

Et inconsciemment, ses sourcils se froncent.

Et la petite qui le regarde.

Et qui veut pas que son papa se fâche.

Alors elle écarquille les yeux.

Et se met à pleurer.

Gouttes salées coulant le long de ses joues.

Et lui, plus il la regarde, plus il veut la garder.

Et lui, plus il la regarde, plus il ne la veut que pour lui.

Alors lui, il va la garder.

Et il lui servira de père.

Et il l'aimera comme tel.

Et avec elle, il s'en foutera totalement de ce que pensent les autres.

Alors lui, il la serre plus fort.

Et il lui chante tout bas sa chanson.

Vergessenne Kinder.

Il chante, il chante.

Et il en oublie le temps qui passe.

Elle dors.

Lui la regarde. Sourie.

Il la met dans son gilet, et sort de la chambre.

Tom, Gustav et Georg l'attendent.

Et quand ils voient le bébé, ils ouvrent la bouche.

Ecarquillent les yeux.

Et regardent Bill, tout sourire, interloqués.

Et avant qu'ils ne prononcent une seule contestation, Bill leur dit "Je vous présente ma fille."

Et il s'avance vers l'ascenseur.

Suivi des autres.

Qui lui posent milles questions.

Gustav"C'est ta vraie fille?"

Bill"Non. Je l'adopte."

Tom"Comme ça, sur un coup de tête?"

Bill"On est fait l'un pour l'autre."

Georg"Mais tu l'as trouvée où?"

Bill"On me l'a laissée devant ma porte de chambre, la pauvre chérie…"

Tom"Mais tu sais même pas qui c'est cette gamine!!"

Bill"Si. C'est ma fille."

Gustav"Et c'est tout?"

Bill"Il y avait une lettre avec elle."

Georg"Tu nous la liras??"

Bill"Vous savez plus lire?"

Gustav"Mais comment tu compte faire avec les fans??"

Bill"Je verrais. Et puis, ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire.""

Georg"Mais t'es pas un peu jeune pour être père?"

Bill"Y a pas d'âge pour ça."

Gustav"Nan mais quand même…"

Bill"Bon, vous voulez bien que je la garde ou pas?"

Et les trois de se regarder.

D'alterner leurs regards entre Bill et elle.

Ils ont l'air tellement heureux tous les deux ensembles.

Bill et la gamine.

La gamine et Bill.

Père et fille.

Fille et père.

De cœur.

Alors c'est Tom qui prononce les quelques mots qui scelleront le destin de la petite.

"Et… Elle s'appelle comment au juste??"

Sourire de Bill.

"… … … … Mond."

Tom"Mond?!"

Bill"Oui. Comme la lune. Mond Kaulitz."

Regard de Tom à Mond.

Tom"Alors bienvenue parmis nous Mond Kaulitz."

Bill"Merci Tom."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Tous ensembles, il sortent de l'hôtel.

Mond dans les bras de Bill.

Et Tom qui les regarde affectueusement.

Et les cris hystériques des fans.

Puis, quand on remarque la petite, et les regards des jumeau, silence.

Plus aucun bruit.

Seulement celui des respirations.

Bill ne regarde que sa fille.

Sa Mond.

En souriant.

Et son bonheur s'affiche sur son visage.

La petite ouvre les yeux.

Fait de même.

"Papa."

Et alors c'est la débandade.

Re- cris.

De rage cette fois.

Interpellation.

Lancements d'objets.

Mond regarde tout alarmée.

Clac! Le noir.

Et le silence.

Effrayée par les différences sonores,

Le passage du jour à la nuit, Mond crie.

Et pleure.

Alors son papa la serre contre son cœur.

Ba-bam!

Ba-bam!

Elle ressent chaque battement au travers des vêtements.

Ba-bam!

Ba-bam!

Petite berceuse. Et Mond s'est calmée.

"Papa." Murmure t'elle.

Et elle se rendors.

Contre son père.

Qui la regarde plein de joie.

Elle et son petit visage pâle.

Elle et ses yeux couleur des ténèbres clos.

Elle et ses cheveux noirs de jais.

Elle et son petit sourire toujours visé aux lèvres.

Elle et son petit corps, que Bill tient serré contre lui.

Comme pour le protéger de toute agression.

Et Bill ne fait que sourire.

Quelques larmes perlent à ses yeux.

Et coulent le long de ses joues.

Bonheur.

Et Bill, regardant sa Mond, se fait une promesse.

Celle de toujours tout faire pour qu'elle ai éternellement son sourire visé sur les lèvres.

Sa petite Mond.

Sa petite fille.

Parce qu'elle le mérite.

Et il la regarde encore lorsque leur manager rentre dans la voiture.

David"Bill. C'est quoi cette gamine??"

Tom"Chut!! Elle dors!"

David"Mais je m'en fout, Tom. Bill. Répond moi. C'est qui cette gamine?"

Bill"Ma fille."

David"Ta … ta fille??"

Bill"Oui."

David"Mais t'as jamais eu de fille!!"

Bill"Je l'adopte."

David"Mais.."

Bill"Inutile de tergiverser. Les autres sont d'accord. Si tu ne l'es pas, nous changerons de manager. C'est décidé, je l'adopte."

David"Mais…"

Tom"Ecoute David. Si c'est pour nous contredire que tu l'ouvre, ta gueule. Ok?"

Tom s'énervait. Mond se réveilla.

Mond"Papa?"

Bill"Oui ma Mond. Je suis là."

La gamine, rassurée, ferma les yeux.

Pour les rouvrir aussitôt lorsque David s'exclama :

"Mais une gamine, ça va vous casser votre image!"

Tom"David. Ca suffit. Tu t'enfonce."

Tom avait parlé. Le regard noir, il fixait David, qui baissa rapidement les yeux.

Tom parla.

Et les autres approuvèrent.

Tom"Jamais une adoption n'a cassé une carrière."

David"Mais…"

Tom"Et nous ne faisons pas de la musique pour être commerciaux."

David"Oui."

Tom"Bien."

David"Je demanderais à la préfecture les papiers administratifs."

Tom"Merci David."

Et David repasse devant. Tom regarda son frère qui le regardait.

Bill"Merci."

Sourire des jumeaux.

Ils regardent la petite.

Yeux qui brillent.

Tom"Elle aura le look de son tonton."

Bill"Non Tom, Non."

Tom"Quoi?? Mais c'est moi le mieux habillé!!"

Georg"Non Tom. C'est moi."

Tom"Quoi?? Toi?? Mais Georg… On dirait un sac à patate!"

Georg"Gustav, aide moi à lui faire entendre raison…"

Gustav"Oui Tom, c'est moi le mieux habillé!"

Tom"Quoi?? Bill!"

Bill"Sûrement pas. C'est moi. Et elle s'habillera comme elle le désirera."

Tom"Elle me choisira comme modèle."

Bill"Permet moi d'en douter très cher frère…"

Sourire au lèvres, il se regardèrent tous.

Et éclatèrent de rire.

Décidément, la petite n'apportait que du bonheur.


End file.
